The Heart Game
by SASSafrasEND
Summary: Sometimes the heart knows more than their owners. In this case, Sasuke Uchiha.


_The great joys in one's heart starts at the beating of another's._

Sasuke never understood what it was that his mother always tried to tell him . Even now, all grown up, he was confused at her words.

Well, there was one thing he did understand. He had to make his move now before the gash on his side caused him to pass out from lack of blood.

And, also, he was starting to feel pretty stupid standing in the hallway staring at her office door as if it was the source of all evil.

Perhaps it was.

Swiftly opening the door with his left hand, Sasuke entered without so much as a sound. She, however, always knew when he opened her door and welcomed himself in.

"Gee, I'm so surprised of your visit," the sarcastic remark came, her back to him.

"You don't sound like it."

Chuckling lightly to herself, Sakura turned fully around to face him, a smile adorning her face. "What are you doing here, Sasuke. I could've been with a patient."

"But you weren't."

"You going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

That's when he showered her his right side, covered in blood. If it was one that would not help his situation, it was Sakura causing him even more damage. Her smile fell but she remained where she stood, slowly shaking her head. "You idiots."

He couldn't help but agree with her. She was probably tired with hospital work, and showing up unexpected silently asking her to use even more of her chakra in order to help him was anything ibut/i helpful. But he couldn't help it either. When he and Naruto went at it like this, it was either lose or win. And Sasuke Uchiha would never lose.

"Lay on your back with your shirt off," Sakura instructed as she turned away to wash her hands in the faraway sink.

Sasuke, feeling daring, or perhaps it was the lack of blood in his system, felt like telling her how he hadn't heard a please throughout her demand. But he decided she was helping him out afterall and that should be more than enough to keep his (numb) mouth shut. He did as he was told and with a graceful lift, his shirt was off.

Then he laid flat on the leather couch and waited.

And waited.

Waiting…

But the reaction he had come to predict never came. She did not gawk at his body like every woman had, nor did she squeal in merriment. In fact, she hadn't even stop to admire the broadness of his shoulders, his toned abs, his flat stomach, before she began her poking and prodding.

Ouch.

Talk about a low blow to the ego.

"You've lost a lot of blood," she continued her inspections around the wound, never looking up. "Are you feeling dizzy, lightheaded, shortness of breath?"

She had probably added that last one when Sasuke suddenly sucked in a breath. Her cool fingers on his hot skin felt isooo goood/i…

"Sasuke?"

"Say it again," he said under his breath.

"Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?"

_Why wouldn't I be_, he thought dreamily. _You touching me feels all kinds of right..._

Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Gone was the feeling of her slim digits massaging the area around the wound at his side. Gone was the soothing sensation of icy fingertips massaging the tension from his tense body. What happened? Where had they gone?

Sasuke opened one eye to see Sakura starring at him. Eyes that filled with worry, brows knit together in concern.

"Perhaps," she started, hands in her lap, legs tucked under her. "It would be better if we started with checking you from the inside. You may have a slight fever."

_Fever for your hot body atop of mine!_

"Yeah, okay," he instead replied. "How's work going?" He asked, trying to make small talk but also to stop the immoral thoughts that were suddenly plaguing him. What had gotten into him?

"Oh, not very busy at all. I mean, I know I should be ecstatic we don't have many sick and dying people to attend to but…we don't have any sick and dying people to attend to! It's boring!"

Sasuke nodded trying to hide his smile. Another thing he liked about Sakura was her ability to be honest with him. She was a firecracker.

"Anyway, truth be told, I'm actaully kind of glad your here...Not for the right reasons, though." She laughed lightly. "Honestly, Sasuke, couldn't you pay me even a short visit in one piece?"

Sasuke would've felt guilty about that last part if his brain hadn't totally shut off on its own. Sakura was glad to see him? She was glad he was here? With her?

"...suppose beggars can't be choosers, huh? Guess I have to be satisfied with a broken and bloody and sweaty Uchiha. Sigh."

_There are other ways one can work up a sweat, you know..._

Removing her stethoscope from around her neck, Sakura leaned in to check Sasuke's (rising) temperature. The view of her ample breasts just mere inches from his face almost made his eyes bug out. He settled for closing his eyes in contempt.

"You poor thing, the fever must really be taking a toll on you."

_No, it's not that…_

"No, it's not that."

"Wanna talk about it?"

_Not really…but if your willing, I just might show you instead…_

"No, not really." Telling half the truth wasn't a total lie, at least.

"This may feel a bit cold," Sasuke peeked open an eye to see her blowing hot air into the round chestpiece before directly applying it on his chest. Closing his eyes once more, Sasuke briefly wished he was that piece of metal.

There was nothing but peaceful silence between them throughout the rest of the examination that Sakura had almost thought Sasuke had fallen asleep. That is, until he said, "May I?"

Sakura paused. "You…wanna listen?

His head bobbed. Up and down. If it had been anyone else, they might have said he was drugged. But Sasuke was Sasuke and he was with Sakura. Her presence alone was enough to make him feel like he had just finished a glass of warm milk.

There was a rustling sound, Sakura removing the stethoscope from her ears. She said, "Just place the earpieces in each ear and move this bottom flat piece around your chest to listen in. Go ahead."

Sasuke placed the earpiece in, and all the while, he couldn't help but think, _these were in her ears_. He didn't, however, want to listen to his heart.

"Let me guess, you only wanted to feel like a doctor with my stethoscope on? Naruto does the same thing, too."

The Uchiha frowned a bit. Naruto has also worn _her_ equipment?

"Well, aren't you going to listen to your heart? Isn't that what you asked me?"

He shook his head. "Not mine. Yours."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. But then she thought she'd humor him. He may not have been away of his overheated body, skyrocketing temperature, and rapid heartbeat, but she was a trained professional, and so she was. He was suffering from a nasty fever, maybe slight hallucinations, the least she could do was play patient to his doctor.

Pushing her white coat slightly off her shoulders for better access for Sasuke, she kneeled in front of him and smiled. "Okay, Doctor Uchiha. Let's have a listen in on my heart, shall we?"

Sasuke nodded his head in a strict manner, and Sakura couldn't help but think that the last time Sasuke had looked this serious was when he was leading his platoon out on a S-Rank mission.

Taking the chestpiece in his hand, Sasuke repeated her words of it being cold. She almost couldn't hold in her laughter.

And then he was listening to the comforting sounds of her blood pumping organ. _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_. He could feel his eyelids drooping until he could barley keep awake.

"Sasuke? You tired?"

And her voice! Amplified by the device, her voice sounded much more richer, sweeter, angelic. He could spend eternity's listening to this voice. This voice of this lovely woman who made him feel like sleeping and relaxing and being there for her always…

"Sasuke? Oh, dear."

Just as she was pulling away to remove the equipment from his ears, his voice, groggy and a bit slurred from sleep said, "The great joys in one's heart starts at the beating of another's. Guess I now know what she meant by it. Wanna get something to eat when I wake up?" Then he passed out in Sakura's couch, in her office, with her looking absolutely puzzeled.

She, however couldn't help but reply, smiling as she said, "Sure."


End file.
